I Miss You
by Andshewasgone
Summary: One-Shot. Bella estaba en su cuarto, deprimida desde la partida de Edward , y de repente pensó en todas las cosas que el le había dicho y cuanto lo extrañaba. Que de alguna forma la hacen feliz y triste.


**Summary:** One-Shot. Bella estaba en su cuarto, deprimida desde la partida de Edward , y de repente pensó en todas las cosas que el le había dicho y cuanto lo extrañaba. Que de alguna forma la hacen feliz y triste.

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la fabulosa y hermosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo hago travesuras y manipulo a los personajes. Hay Steph por que nos manipulas tú a nosotras .

**Aclaraciones: **

Song-fic: I miss you - Miley Cyrus

Parte de los meses en Luna nueva.

**I Miss You**

**By Miley Cyrus.**

No se por que me seguía sintiendo así pero de algo estaba segura, me dolía y mucho, el hoyo que tenia en mi pecho cada vez era mas grande, y aunque intentara quitarlo no podía, ese hoyo nunca se iría, pero se quedaría el dolor, siempre estaría ahí, _el _se había llevado todo consigo y la verdad no se como es que sigo viviendo, como sigo amándolo, y la verdad tampoco se como es que no lo odio. El me llamaba su ángel, que para el era su trocito de cielo, y amaba como era que se sintiera tan fuerte y tratando de protegerme, pero el se fue y yo quiero que se quede aquí, con migo, abrazándome.

_Sha La La La La__  
__Sha La La La La__  
__tu solías llamarme tu ángel__  
__decias que me habian enviado desde el cielo__  
__me abrazabas__  
__amaba que te sintieras tan fuerte__  
__Nunca quise que te fueras__  
__Yo quería que te quedaras aqui abrazándome_

_**Sha la la la la**__**  
**__**Sha la la la la**__**  
**__**You used to call me your angel**__**  
**__**Said I was sent straight down from heaven**__**  
**__**You'd hold me close in your arms**__**  
**__**I loved the way you felt so strong**__**  
**__**I never wanted you to leave**__**  
**__**I wanted you to stay here holding me**_

Edward, no sabes cuanto te extraño, extraño tu sonrisa, a veces derramo lagrima, todo es diferente y lo se, tu sigues aquí, tu recuerdo permanece, y yo se que mi corazón no te dejara ir, y si pudieras oírme, quisiera que sepas que te extraño, Edward, te extraño.

_Te extraño__  
__extraño tu sonrisa__  
__Y yo todavía derramó una lágrima__  
__De vez en cuando__  
__Y aunque todo es diferente ahora__  
__estás aquí todavía de alguna manera__  
__Mi corazón no te dejará ir__  
__Y te necesito que sepas__  
__te extraño, sha la la la la__  
__te extraño__  
__**I miss you**__**  
**__**I miss your smile**__**  
**__**And I still shed a tear**__**  
**__**Every once in a while**__**  
**__**And even though it's different now**__**  
**__**You're still here somehow**__**  
**__**My heart won't let you go**__**  
**__**And I need you to know**__**  
**__**I miss you, sha la la la la**__**  
**__**I miss you**_

Aun lo recuerdo, que solías llamarme tu soñadora, y veme, ahora estoy viviendo mi propio sueño, Edward, como quisiera que vieras lo que me esta pasando, lo que estoy sintiendo, en este momento estoy pensando volver a pasado, a todo lo bueno que nos paso, pero es cierto que eso del tiempo pasa rápido ya van 2 meses de tu partida, y lo siento una eternidad.

_solías llamarme tu soñadora__  
__Y ahora estoy viviendo mi sueño__  
__Oh cómo quisiera que vieras__  
__Todo lo que me esta pasando__  
__Estoy pensando en volver el pasado__  
__Es cierto que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido_

_**You used to call me your dreamer**__**  
**__**And now I'm living out my dream**__**  
**__**Oh how I wish you could see**__**  
**__**Everything that's happening for me**__**  
**__**I'm thinking back on the past**__**  
**__**It's true that time is flying by too fast**_

Oh Edward, te extraño, extraño esa sonrisa, _mi_ sonrisa , y derramo lagrimas cuando pienso en ti, todo es diferente ahora con ese hoyo en mi corazón, pero no te dejare ir, te extraño….te extraño.

_Te extraño__  
__extraño tu sonrisa__  
__Y yo todavía derramó una lágrima__  
__De vez en cuando__  
__Y aunque todo es diferente ahora__  
__estás aquí todavía de alguna manera__  
__Mi corazón no te dejará ir__  
__Y te necesito que sepas__  
__te extraño, sha la la la la__  
__te extraño___

_**I miss you**__**  
**__**I miss your smile**__**  
**__**And I still shed a tear**__**  
**__**Every once in a while**__**  
**__**And even though it's different now**__**  
**__**You're still here somehow**__**  
**__**My heart won't let you go**__**  
**__**And I need you to know**__**  
**__**I miss you, sha la la la la**__**  
**__**I miss you**__**  
**_

Yo se que ahora estas en un lugar mejor, sin mi, pero quisiera ver de nuevo ese rostro, quisiera ver al vampiro del que me enamore, y se que estas donde debes de estar, aun que no sea con migo.

_Sé que estás en un lugar mejor, sí__  
__Pero quisiera ver tu rostro, oh__  
__Sé que estás donde tienes que estar__  
__Aunque no es aquí conmigo_

_**I know you're in a better place, yeah**__**  
**__**But I wish that I could see your face, oh**__**  
**__**I know you're where you need to be**__**  
**__**Even though it's not here with me**_

Te extraño, no sabes cuanto, extraño tu sonrisa, siempre hay una lagrima y todo es difetente, y se que estas aquí en mi corazón y por eso no te dejare ir, te extraño, Edward….

**Te **_extraño__  
__extraño tu sonrisa__  
__Y yo todavía derramó una lágrima__  
__De vez en cuando__  
__Y aunque todo es diferente ahora__  
__estás aquí todavía de alguna manera__  
__Mi corazón no te dejará ir__  
__Y te necesito que sepas__  
__te extraño, sha la la la la__  
__te extraño_

_**I miss you**__**  
**__**I miss your smile**__**  
**__**And I still shed a tear**__**  
**__**Every once in a while**__**  
**__**And even though it's different now**__**  
**__**You're still here somehow**__**  
**__**My heart won't let you go**__**  
**__**And I need you to know**__**  
**__**I miss you, sha la la la la**__**  
**__**I miss you**_

Te extraño.

**¿Reviews?**

**Hola mundo y gente bonita aquí de nuevo, pues les traigo otro ya saben puro song fic les traigo, pero este se me ocurrió de repente, pero bueno algunas diran OH! MILEY CYRUS, y otras diran AGG! LA MILEI CIRUS. Pero bueno jaja no me cae bien pero amo sus canciones. A ojala les guste el fic y me dejen uno que otro review como recompensa y a mis lectoras en ABC del Amor tratare de actualizar pronto con esto me despido.**

**TR y bsos. (:**


End file.
